Dagojo
Dagojo is the 4th (3rd as of Iron and Stone) general of the Sons Of Garmadon. Design He wears a silver chestplate and a blue helmet. His leg-moulds have a Spider-Like feel. Personality Dagojo is one for a Switchiphobia, which he said means he could easily switch from carefree and happy to murderous and scary History Sons of Garmadon The Quiet One Dagojo meets up with Mr. E at their checkpoint in Primevals Eye. They later ambushed the ninja. Dread on Arrival Big Trouble, Little Ninjago Dagojo watched Garmadon take over Ninjago. Hunted Dagojo, who was helping Ultra Violet in Ultra Hunt, returns in season 9 Iron and Stone Dagojo saw Mr. E’s death and tried to take his pieces for a remodel, before being choked by Garmadon. Radio-Free Ninjago Dagojo searches for Lloyd whilst climbing Garmadon Tower, only to find an empty lift. How To Build A Dragon Dagojo watches Harumi almost get killed before she tells them about the Garbage Depot. He offscreen watches his boss show Garmadon the enemy HQ. The Gilded Path Dagojo ambushes the restistance, arrests most of them, and makes a copy of Lloyd's, Nya's and Skylor's Outfit. Two Lies, One Truth Dagojo invades the Ninja hideout, leaving the suit copies of Lloyd, Nya and Skylor, the second latter using her‘s to capture Harumi Saving Faith Dagojo watches on in the battle for the Colossi control. Spotting Harumi running away, Dagojo chases her. After Harumi saves a family that nearly shared the same fate as her and her parents, Dagojo blocks in Harumi. Dagojo runs to the indoor stairway and lunges at Harumi, only to be Backstabbed by his own recreation, Mr. E 2.0 March of the Oni Prelude During the events of Green Destiny, Harumi remakes her fallen brother like a Frankenstein story. The plan, however, makes Dagojo even more fearsome. Dagojo tracks the ninja down. When Harumi tells Dagojo to switch sides, it looks as if he’s gonna be good. At the last second, though, Dagojo doesn’t hug Harumi as a sign of redemption. He instead weakens her with a butter knife. Dagojo throws his weakened sister into an oil tank before setting the oil tank to blazes. However, Mr. E 2.0 retaliates by stabbing him again. March of the Oni He managed to survive and apologised before being healed with his sister and creation. Daytrader found the legs of Dagojo and took them to the newly rebuilt monastery of spinjitzu. Season 11: Secrets of the Forbidden Spinjitzu In this season, Dagojo and Harumi have a minor role in "the absolute worst". Voice Actor Daniel Bailey (The Quiet One-Saving Faith) Lauren Synger (Last Lines (Saving Faith) Quotes Trivia * Dagojo has the ability to help people regain consciousness as confirmed by The Hageman Brothers. * His spider-like legs reuse a non-Lego fire exstinguishers. * He has the least appearances of all generals * His outfit copies in The Gilded Path foreshadow how Lloyd, Nya and Skylor burn their Hunted Gi's. * Dagojo’s last line and scream when lunging at Harumi, plus his death noise is taken from episode 64, The Way Back, in which pirate left leg daun lunges at the ninja, only to get sent into modern times due to Jay’s final wish. It was also used in Chapter 4 of Bendy And The Ink Machine, when Physical Alice Screams and lunges at Henry after he kills Brute Boris. * Tommy Andreasen revealed that he had murdered 1000 poor civilians just to find Lloyd. * He also can turn crazy and murder people who are cowardly or have redeemed themselves. * He was cut out of the first US and UK releases of Sons of Garmadon and Hunted for being too Extreme and Murderous. * He is the only character to use 'Mystake' in the show. Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Villains Category:Deceased Characters Category:Fan Characters Category:Humans